hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Lombardy oc
Lombardy (ロンバルディ) is a fanmade character from the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. She's the rappresentation of a North Italian region, Lombardy. Appearance She has long hair, over the shoulder-lenght, with an hairclip shaped like a Camunian rose . She has the Italian curl on the same side of Feliciano. She wears a sweatshirt with 12 Camunian roses that represents all her provinces. The biggest one represents Milan. Lombardy wears a miniskirt and leggins below of it. She wears black boots. She has a scar on her right check. Elisa also wears 2 necklaces and a neckband. Personality Lombardy has a strange personality: she can be kind, sweet and friendly, but with the others behaves like a tsundere. Her personality is really strong and she always complains that she's the only italian region that works seriously! Elisa has a really great self esteem, and every time she "fall" she always get up again without helps, in fact, her motto is "Will is power" Elisa says that her fashion is the best of the world and that neither England nor France can beat her (These 3 form the Fashion Trio) Lombardy is a very hard-working girl and she can't live without it. Since her childhood, she had a "love" for work in general, in fact now she has 2 works, that make her a very stressed girl. She loves every foreign culture (especially foreign food) and for this she loves speaking different languages. But Elisa still love her regional food (her favourite foods are: risotto allo zafferano, the cassoeûla/cassoeula, polenta, pizzoccheri, sbrisolona cake, panettone and torrone) and she thinks that it is the best of the world. Elisa can perfectly speak german, french and spanish, and she can speack english, chinese, a little of japanese, Even thought she hasn't a lot of free time, she loves drawing, reading, playing the piano and meeting her brothers (regions). Her favourite color is green, like her flag. But Elisa biggest love are mountains. She grown with them and she spends a lot of time in summer for swimming in her lakes, graze her ships and make some cheeses, yogurts, milk, ecc. in winter Lombardy loves skiing, or observe the beautiful snowy mountains. Relationship North Italy He is her little brother. She loves him and they have a really good relationship, even if she often scolds him because he doesn't work seriously. But Feliciano usually visits her, and she is always happy to see him and stay with him. Of the two, Elisa is the oldest, so he treat her with respect. South Italy Her other brother. She hates him. Every time she sees him, they argue and sometimes they beat up each other. Elisa thinks that Romano is really lazy and that he can't do anything, she says that she do his work too! But when Romano need a help or when is sad, Elisa is always next to him. She helps him, and she cares about him, but she'll never admit it. Switzerland Even if they sometimes argue, they admire each other. Elisa thinks that his country is the perfect place, without problems and a hard-working nation who needs all the respect. He thinks that she doesn't disturb him, that she is a hard-working girl too. They often see each other for speak about economy and sometimes they learn from each other. Germany They get along quite well, Germany thinks that Lombardy is a serious and awesome region. But she has a grudge on him 'cause of the WWII. She had a lot of work, and, in that period Elisa was really "cruel" because of Mussolini and Hitler. But they like to meet each other in they free time, for doing mountain walks or taking their dogs for a walk. France France knew her when they were kids, and he ruled on Lombardy for a lot of years. He teached her a lot of things, like his language. In fact, some of Lombardy's dialects are full of French words and her accent is really similar to France's . She really cares about him, But in the past Elisa hated him, and he was her first love. Actually they consider themselves as brothers, they love to spend time together and going in Paris or Milan for doing shopping or just eat croissant or drink a cappuccino. Spain In the past she hated him a lot. When she was under his control, it was a really bad period for all the regions, also because of the plague. And Spain had tried to flirt with her, and he took her virginity, and for this Lombardy has never forgiven him. But Lombardy takes the decision to forget everything and re-start from 0. Actually, they're really good friends and she likes to see him. Austria Lombardy and Austria get along quite well. When she was under Austria's control, for a little time, she liked to stay with him. But after very long years together, she wanted to be free, so she rebelled from Austria and became free and joining the Italian Kingdom, with the Kingdom of Sardinia. Actually they like to play the piano and violin together. Russia Russia and Lombardy are best friends.Their two leaders have a such good relation. Lombardy is not scared from him and thinks that he's a really good guy. She loves to stay with him and share they cultures. But Elisa doesn't deny that in WWII she had really afraid of him, even if he saved her. England Elisa admires him. However, during WWII she really hated him, because he bombed Milan, but only for a little while. Actually they get along quite well. Lombardy always likes learning something from him for improve her english. The most of the time they meet in London to talk about economy, do shopping and have tea at 5 o' clock together. But the most of time they talk about fashion. Japan Lombardy really admires him and loves his culture. She knew him in during WWII when she was an ally for her brothers and Germany. Because of that, a good, strong friendship grew between them. Actually now Japan loves to visit her and her region, especially Milan and Brescia. They have a such great relation. But according to some of the other nations, there might be something more than a normal "friendship" between them. Canada Elisa never confused Canada for America. Since they met, Canada and Lombardy have a such great relationship that is growing up quite well. She likes everything about his nation, it's calm and cleaner than hers and the rest of Italy. When their bosses meet, they like talk about food and typical products. Matthew always gives her some maple syrup every time they spend time together. America Initially Lombardy didn't like America, 'cause of the big immigration of the Italians to America. But when He has freed her from Germanian control, Elisa changed idea about his count. Now they're great friends: she likes his culture, even if his food isn't the best. They like to talk about food too, but America also like talk with her about videogames and comics, since in Lombardy there are a lot of events about. China Lombardy sometimes hates him. Because he takes advantage of her. But Elisa really likes his food and his interesting and curious culture. She always recognize him as a male, and he often invites her to eat in one of his restaurants. Elisa hates to admit, but she thinks China is awesome. Prussia Prussia likes to make her angry, 'cause he thinks she's cute. They know themselves in the WWII. Lombardy sometimes thinks that he's bored and loud, but also that is a funny and a "free" nation. Hungary She consider her like a big sister, Elisa always thought this when she was little. Hungary was always next to her, even when her independence from Austrian-Hungarian kingdom and so the Lombardo-Veneto kingdom too. Now, they get along really well! Ancient Rome Her "grandfather". She loved/hated him. When he unified Italy, she wasn't in the Italian territory, she was Cisalpine Gaul, so she lived with France for a long time. But he defeses Elisa from a lot of barbaric populations, since she was a dangerous area (she was the first roman region before the roman Italy). Lombardy miss them, but is too proud for admit it. Rhône-Alps Elisa's best friend. She loves her and spend most of her free time with her and the other members of the 4 motors of Europe. They like to speak about fashion, economy, food and sports. They get along really well and never argue. (French-Alpina on DeviantART OC) Catalunia Her other best friend (She has 5). Every time they see, they speak only in spanish and not in english. Fernand often invites Elisa for eat Paella in Barcelona or for visit some things of Gaudì. Baden-Wüttemberg Her last best friend. They argue a lot, but they love each other, and, when on of 2 is in difficoult way, the other is always ready to help him/her. When the 4 motors of Europe were created, they fell in love and they were engaged, but, after years, they decided to separate. Now they're really good friends, and Abel has a lover who follow him everywhere, Paris. When they've free time they like to speak about cars or Formula 1, infact, she always invites him in Monza when there's a race! Trivia * Lombardy has two birthdays, because even if her official birthday is May 29 (the regional festival), April 25 is a very important date in italy and in Lombardy (It isn't only a festivity for war deads, but is also the date when America and England arrived in Milan for made the city free of nazist soldier) * Her name is 'cause Elisa is one of the most common name in Lombardy, and Margherita also for the same motivation, but even because margherita is her favourite flower too. But often happen that closes human friends of Elisa call her "Maria" for Maria de Filippi, and her reliteves always like to call her "Lomby". * Her eyes are brown and green because rapresents all her territory, the pianura padana (green) and the mountains (brown) her entire body rapresents also the same (the hair rapresents the alps, and her chest the pianura padana) * Elisa speaks french and german perfectly. France takes her under his control a lot of times, and this is because also in her dialects (Eastern Lombard and Milanese Dialect) there are some french words and the accent is french. German because also so many barbaric populations who speak a lenguage similiar to german takes Lombardy under their control. * She is one of the most oldest region in Italy. * Her Nyo! Name's Roberto Vargas, and her 2p! name's Elena Vargas. * The creator of this character is italian and actually she lives in Lombardy. __FORCETOC__